


Thunderstorm

by otakuspirit



Series: The Boston Collection [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, One Shot, POV First Person, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuspirit/pseuds/otakuspirit
Summary: Moving to Boston brings Haruhi and Tamaki closer. A lot closer. Set after the series finale. Canon-friendly.





	

_God, what should I do?! She looks so beautiful and delicate. My God! Be careful. Do no harm. Be careful. Remain silent. Breathe. Be careful. Her skin is so soft and warm. Oh, God, her eyes. Her eyes. Be careful. Her face. Her lips. It's so tempting. So soft. So pink. Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!_

"Tamaki?" Haruhi looks up at me with those huge racoon eyes, her voice still trembling a little from the loud thunder outside. It's been a few weeks since she stopped adding "senpai" to the end of my name. It still pleases me tremendously to not hear the honorific every time my name goes through her soft lips. She finally saw me like I saw her, as equals bound to each other by love. "Tamaki…?"

I look down.

_SHIT!_

There she is. I can faintly see her pale skin in the dark, but I can feel the warmth of her body beginning to sear my skin. Her petite frame fit perfectly in the bed with me. My arm is wrapped around her back, holding her close.

Normally under these circumstances, I would have provided her with the earbuds and sleep-mask, but alas, Antoinette got to them first, treating Haruhi's peace-of-mind-keepers like chew toys.

My poor, frightened Haruhi! How it must have taken her all her strength to move the furniture from in front of the Love Door and come into my apartment. The pride of always dealing with difficult situations by herself left behind. My dearest girl showed how much she trusts me by asking for my help during her first American thunderstorm.

The more I admire a perfectly-pajamaed angel curled up next to me, the more my body heat begins to rise, until an obvious blush is present on my face. I begin to calm myself down before I answer her in my trademark-suave-Tamaki manner when she beckons for my attention once more.

"Did you fall asleep already?" Her voice is starting to change back to its normal monotoned apathy.

"I was just lost in thought." I admit in my famous, soothing voice, leaving out how I'm getting turned on just by seeing her in my bed for the first time, "Is something troubling you?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You're always putting up with me no matter how silly my requests are. I mean, I just barged in here in the middle of the night-" I put my finger on her lips and am immediately reminded how soft they were. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"You needn't thank me, _mon cherie_. Is there anything else I can do to drown out the sounds? Do you want me to play some music? We can turn on the lights so the shadows don't look scary - or build a pillow fort!" I exclaim, excited now, "Yes, a pillow fort will help muffle the thunder!" _Good idea, me!_ I'm content with my concrete problem-solving skills. As I was about to leap out of bed to begin construction on our new temporary home, I heard Haruhi giggling. It's not like her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I look at her, slightly embarrassed.

"You're just so silly." She replies flatly, "I don't know if it's the adrenaline or my exhaustion, but I think I just figured out why I love you." Her eyes close and she moves her body onto mine. Her leg bends over my hip and right arm curled up on my chest. I put my left hand over hers and tightened my grasp around her back with my right.

An earsplitting thunderclap echoes throughout the room making a frightened, quivering Haruhi holds onto me so tight, I thought I was being constricted by a boa. As soon as her grip loosened, my body took over in order to escape from her grasp. Suddenly, our positions are drastically changed with my darling girlfriend beneath me while I covered her ears and kissed her deeply.

I scream internally, cursing my autopilot for making such a rash move. To my surprise, she kisses me back just as passionately as I kiss her, calming my mind and allowing me to focus all my energy into soothing her. My heart is beating so fast, my ribs hurt. When our lips finally part and I see her face, my brain begins to scream again.

She has a light blush across her cheeks, her giant eyes were staring into mine.

"I'm sorry," I quickly want to repair any damage that I might have done by being so abrupt, "I don't k-"

"It's okay." Haruhi reassures me with a faint smile, "I liked it."

"R-really?" I inch my face closer to hers, feeling better.

"Yes! I couldn't hear the thunder and I was distracted enough to forget about it all-together." A sincere smile made its way across her face. She leans in closer to me, making our foreheads touch, "Thank you." she whispers.

I can feel all the blood in my body begin to heat up. Everything about her at this very moment is so cute. Haruhi has always been visually stunning with her giant eyes and delicate features, but tonight, she's almost glowing. I've never found her more attractive. I'm having trouble keeping myself in check, making sure my body doesn't give away hints at my arousal. Closing my eyes, I bow my head in shame, my bangs lightly brushing her neck. _This is not the time!_

I allow myself to open my eyes. Mistake. Haruhi's lovely cleavage greets my gaze, as I can see down her shirt in my position. Temperature rising, among other things, I begin to panic.

 _Merde,_ she's going to think I'm taking advantage of her vulnerability! _Not now, body!_ Curse my hormonal youth.

Suddenly, I feel a small pair of hands grabbing my hot, red cheeks, bringing my face to up to hers. Our eyes meet. I kiss her again. Her arms wrap around my neck, bringing our bodies closer. I try to keep my hips elevated, so she won't notice how turned on I am.

Another rude thunderclap interrupts the mood. Instinctively, I try to protect her from the sound using my hands to guard her ears. Unfortunately, the thunderclap also takes me by surprise causing me to jolt forward in a protective way. My hips met her newly-elevated knee. There is no way she could have not felt _that_.

I _failed._

"Um, Tamaki?" Haruhi's voice is concerned, "Are you… you know, um…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the end of her question.

I had never been more embarrassed in my life. I was supposed to be a perfect gentleman! I was supposed to keep her from all things unpleasant! I was supposed to keep her safe! I was supposed to have control over my body at all times! _I failed her!_

I fall to her side, with my back facing her. Not knowing how to respond, I just lie there in silence. In the fetal position. My heart feels like it's trying to make its way out of my body through my kneecaps. Self-loathing swirls around in my stomach. My brain sounds like an air-raid siren.

A gentle touch on my shoulder brings me back to reality.

"It's alright," Haruhi's voice is genuine. "It's okay if you are." She reassures me, sounding slightly amused. I put my hand on hers and turn my head to look at her. A small smirk crawled its way onto her face.

"You must think I'm disgusting." I mumble, still very insecure.

"I don't," her grip tightens. "Look, bodies do things sometimes. You're a teenage boy, it's not like things like this never happen." She gets quiet. I don't say anything or feel better.

An eternal minute passes.

"Me too." Haruhi blurts out.

"What?" I get on my stomach (something painful in my condition), with my arms under my chest and turned to look at her.

"I … was really into it, too." She looks at me, then looks away.

 _Mon Dieu!_ Could I be hearing this correctly?! My precious _Haruhi_?! Feeling these _things_?! Impossible! Insane! She's too pure! She's too innocent! More than anything, she's so apathetic it's hard to believe she can be aroused at all. My mind keeps skipping from excuse to excuse, trying to justify what I had just heard as a lie.

"Look," she begins with a sigh, "I know you're one of those people who think women shouldn't talk about these things or just wait until they're married, but I'm not."

"You're not?" I manage to calm down a little.

"Nope." She continues, "It doesn't matter to me. Besides, men, women, what does it matter? Why are men allowed to feel sexual feelings when women are not? That's cruel and unrealistic. The truth is, I've thought about it a few times."

"Really?" I can't believe my ears apart from the rain still pouring hard outside.

"Yep." Haruhi says confidently.

"With me?" I asks innocently. She looks at me, amused.

"Well, yes." Haruhi almost laughs.

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. She's right. That doesn't really matter. Why should it? It's all made up formality. Afterall, I was conceived out of wedlock. It just takes consenting adults. Yeah, there's nothing to make a fuss about. Nice!

Feeling better, I pick up her hand closest to me and kiss it gingerly.

"So," Haruhi strokes my hair, "does that mean you want to continue?"

"Continue?" The question takes me by surprise. Leave it to my darling Haruhi to be this forward.

"Only if you want to…" She looks away from me again, realizing how forward she had been.

"Only if _you_ want to!" I hold the hand I had kissed moments earlier. I feel her temperature rising.

"I do!" She exclaims, as she blushes. "And you?"

"Me too," I shortly re-live that day at the airport when we had first admitted our love for each other. The awkwardness feels the same.

We smile at each other. Slowly getting closer to each other. We both sit up, not quite sure how to finish what we started.

I scoot my way up towards the headboard, placing my back directly on it and pull Haruhi onto my lap.

"Is this okay?" I ask, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She nods. My fingers caress her cheek. Her fingers stroke my hair. Our faces hover mere centimeters away from each other.

Thunder strikes, yet again. In an instant, we find ourselves in a similar position as before: my hands covering her ears, our mouths connected, her body under mine, my legs at her sides. It is as if the thunder knows what we were up to and decided to help us along.

_Merci._

As soon as the thunder settles down, we use our hands to explore each other's bodies. Garments fly across the room and land haphazardly all over the floor. Skin is uncovered. Fingertips begin to cautiously travel over previously forbidden territories. These new areas of her body that I am discovering makes me feel like I'm a pioneer in a foreign land.

Not only have I never been given such unrestricted access to someone's person, but no one had ever touched Haruhi in this way. No one has ever been this close to her. My hands are the first. My lips are the first. I didn't know what to expect. She responds well to my touch, and I hers. As far as things go, the beginning is pretty innocent. We just look at each other, feeling each other's newly bare skin.

The real trial begins a few moments later, when we realize that the thin cloth of our underwear is the last thing from keeping us from being completely naked. I don't want to pressure her. I don't know how she'll react to me. _I. Don't. Know. What. To. Do._

I'm still on top of her, looking into her eyes. My gaze travels to her pink lips, down her neck, her defined collarbone, her -

"Why did you stop?" My tiny angel asks me, raising her hand to my face. I kiss her palm.

"I just…" My voice quiets. I want to tell her that I'm nervous. I want to tell her how long I've waited for this. To see her flat chest that's often the butt of the twin's jokes. To hold her breasts in my hands. To kiss them. To put my face between them. Most importantly, I want her to let me. I want her to tell me, instead of me just assuming it's okay. I don't want her to think ill of me or my presumptuousness.

"Do you want to see?" Her voice is soft and full of commitment.

"I-I do…" My voice shakes. The excitement is unbearable, but my body remains stiffly above hers. What's next? _Mon dieu_ , what happens next?! No one ever tells you what the steps are here!

"Well, if you're not going to do anything…" Haruhi begins to sit up. OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE. I _FUCKED_ IT. Her arms cross over her chest and in a flash her thin, cotton sports bra comes off and I am left dumbstruck.

Never have I seen such innocent beauty. Her breasts are perfect. One's slightly bigger than the other, as I hear is normal, but just perfect. Small and perky and perfect. The twins often make fun of her flat chest, but if either if them had been in my position, they wouldn't have laughed. I almost cry.

Speechless, I kiss her. I thanking her without words. I am as gentle as I can be, while still being playful. When we part, she's almost giddy. Haruhi's cheeks are slightly blushed, but she has a look on her face I'll never forget. Downcast eyes. Her lips in a smile. She's glowing. A true angel.

My hands cradle her face. I never want to let go.

We seem to be smiling at each other for a long time.

Haruhi places her left hand on my right and starts guiding it down to her bare chest. Before any exciting contact happens, I stop.

"May I?" I ask above a whisper.

Haruhi nods.

The moment of truth has come. I slowly lower my hand onto her left breast. An electric shock runs from my hand to my brain to my crotch as soon as there's contact. Never have I felt something so heavenly. Soft and squishy, yet firm. Immediately, I lower my jealous left hand to her right breast. I could have died! What an incredible sensation. _Boobs are amazing!_

I look up at Haruhi, who laughs as soon as she sees my face. I freeze in place.

"I'm sorry," she chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye, "you just look so serious and cute." She ruffles my hair and smiles at me. I look down, not knowing what to do. Just then I catch a glimpse of something spectacular - Haruhi's underwear. Haruhi's strawberry underwear. I laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" she ask, bewildered and slightly embarrassed.

"Your underwear has strawberries on it." I tease.

"So?" she doesn't even look phased, "Your boxers have dinosaurs on them."

"A-ah..." I had forgotten.

Before I can make a complete word, Haruhi swiftly takes off her strawberry undies and throws them across the room. My mouth hangs open in shock. Did that really just happen? Did my pure _Haruhi_ just fling her underwear off in front of me? This is happening too fast.

"I didn't want you to keep laughing at them…" She pouts. Oh, Haruhi, what a truly unique person you are. You have captivated my heart.

Before my very eyes is a completely naked Haruhi Fujioka. Her soft stomach has a few freckles on it and feeds into her hips. I can barely see her natural waistline. Her thighs barely meet, but where they do meet is treasure none have seen and many covet. I was wrong about what I said before. Haruhi isn't an angel. Haruhi is a goddess.

I stare at her, still not completely recovered from the initial shock. I don't know what to do. I want to touch and kiss and… what else do you do to a vagina? I just know I want it, I don't know what to _do_ with it. My hands firmly grasped her hips as I look up at her, clueless.

She looks down at me and blushes. I don't think she knows what's supposed to happen next either.

I just want to pleasure her, is that so hard?

She looks nervous, so I kiss her soft tummy, earning me a pleased exhale from her. I decide to just do what I think is done by trailing kisses down her tummy towards what I'm sure is going to be my favorite spot on Haruhi's body pretty soon. I stop at her pubes and take a deep breath. She smells delightful. It's like nothing I've ever smelt before. No confectionary or bakery or perfume aisle can compare to what Haruhi smells like. Instinctively, I rub my nose into her pubes, trying to absorb more of her scent.

Haruhi's hands find their way into my hair, encouraging me to keep exploring. I slowly make my way towards her entrance, taking in the scenery I'm lucky enough to witness. I take one of my hands off her hips and slide it up her thigh. Haruhi trembles at my touch. She spreads her legs, inviting me to continue.

"If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop." I look at her from my position. Haruhi nods without saying a word. She doesn't look worried, but excited. I've never seen such an expression on my perfect, expressionless girlfriend. What a beauty she is. How lucky I am to have her.

With her blessing, I venture forward. Both of my hands on her thighs, keeping them open. I take my right hand and brush my thumb up her opening. Barely audible moans escape Haruhi's lips. Oh my god, _she's wet!_ She really did want this. Her excited body makes me hornier. I must find a way to pleasure her! My thumb makes its way back to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. I can feel Haruhi's body relax and tighten with my touch. I look up to check on her, eyes closed and mouth barely open. I think this is a good sign.

I expand my circles to begin to open her tight, warm pussy. Haruhi's breaths getting sharper and faster. Not wanting her to feel alone, I shift my body so I can kiss her and keep rubbing her clit. Her kisses turn sloppy, Haruhi not being able to catch her breath. I kiss her neck to let her breathe, earning me moans of pleasure from my sweet goddess.

Looking down, I realize that I haven't paid much attention to her breasts. I pepper kisses down her neck to her breasts, taking the time to suck on and playfully bite her nipples. Her moans get louder and her nails start to dig into my skin. Haruhi's hands travel all over my back, gripping me in response to my actions. I want more. I need to know if Haruhi tastes like she smells.

Once again, I migrate south, my mouth leaving behind trails of kisses and licks. My face reunites with her entrance. I kiss her right where my fingers are, her thighs beginning to close around me. There are no words to describe this delightful taste. It's just so Haruhi. This is what heaven tastes like. I can't get enough.

I lick her and kissed her and suck her and use my fingers to explore her more and more. I elevate her hips with a pillow so I can get better access. Haruhi moans and grips the sheets, her breathing getting jagged and heavy. She shifts and gives me directions. There. Faster. Slower. Stay there. Don't move. Anything for you, my sweet. _Anything to please you._ _Anything to stay here a little longer_. What I didn't expect was for my jaw to tire.

Needing a break, I rest my head on her stomach. She wraps her legs around me, her hands resting in my hair. We lie there for a while, not speaking. Our bodies getting familiar with each other is such a wonderful feeling! I want to do that again and again. I want to make her come.

"How was that?" I ask, not knowing what to expect.

"I liked it." She whispered softly, stroking my head gently.

"Do you...want more?" I ask her, somewhat disappointed that I couldn't get her to orgasm.

My darling Haruhi nods. I kiss my tiny goddess, noticing how we're both smiling while kissing.

"I need to hear you say it." I looked at my dear girlfriend square in the eyes. I don't want to take it too far. Hell, this night went from zero to sixty so fast as it is!

"Tamaki…" Haruhi blushes and looks down at my dinosaur boxers,"I- I want to… have s-sex with you." Her little hands clench as she rapidly says the last bit of her sentence. I kiss her again, hungry for more of her. She giggles as we kiss. I slide and shimmy my boxers off.

_This is it._

This is when we can both be completely vulnerable with each other. I want to make her feel good. I want her to open up to me more after this. I want to feel like she wants me as much as I want her. I want her. So, so bad. I never want to be away from her. I have to show her.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" I ask her just to verify that I'm not hallucinating.

She touches my face and exhales. She nods once again, resting her forehead on my chin.

"Lie down." I instruct her. I help her get comfortable by kissing her neck and telling her that I love her. I am so in love with Haruhi Fujioka. "Hold my hand." I say after I position myself between her legs. She takes my hand, trembling slightly. I kiss it. "We can stop if you want." She shakes her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I reach into my nightstand drawer. Haruhi's eyes follow my every move. I take out a box of a dozen condoms and open it, the glued flaps making noise as they separate. I reach in and grab a small tinfoiled square. Haruhi's eyes widen. Using my teeth, I manage to open it and inspect it against the light.

"Where… when did you get those?" Haruhi asks me, slightly shocked.

"Um...Kyoya…" I want to explain, but I stop when Haruhi's hands cover her face.

"Don't say other people's names at a time like this!" My shy goddess cries into her hands.

"I'm sorry!" I almost drop the condom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She uncovers her face. "Never finish telling me that story." She holds out her hand for me to take. Quickly, I roll the condom on and take her hand, kissing it once more.

I position myself again, my knees bent under Haruhi's legs. God, I hope I'm doing this right. I thumb her entrance carefully, feeling her hot wet juices on my finger. She makes a small noise.

"You're beautiful, Haruhi." I tell her, the small amount of light illuminating the room, allowing me to see just enough of her. She squeezes my hand in response. "Remember, we can always stop. You tell me how you want it, okay?"

"O-okay…" my tiny goddess lets out another deep breath.

I grab my shaft and begin to tease her slippery entrance. Her body shakes.

"You're doing great." I bend down to give her tummy a quick kiss. "Do you want me to stay right here for a while?" Haruhi nods while exhaling short, sharp breaths. My poor, darling, angel goddess. I don't want to hurt you.

"Okay," she says after a few moments, "I'm ready."

I gradually work my way from teasing her entrance to entering her slowly, in and out as gently as I can. Her legs tremble and her hand squeezes mine every time I begin to go in further. Although I'm wearing a rubber, this feels spectacular. Its tight and making me tingle on the inside. I never imagined it would be this warm!

Very slowly, I ease in deeper, earning me a slightly-pained noise from my incredible girlfriend. I ask if she's okay. She "mhm"s. I ask if I should keep going. She says yes. Every now and again she tells me to stop so she can adjust. I take this time to admire her. I see nothing but perfection. I'm terrified. Eventually, I am able to insert all of myself into her, leaving no space between us.

"Haruhi," I kiss her hand, "look down."

She does as I tell her, her eyes widening when she realizes that there's no more to adjust to. Her head goes back in relief, extending her neck. I kiss her vulnerable neck. She giggles. I am just as relieved as she is, if not more. I am tormented with the thought that I could possibly be hurting her. With nothing left to add, I am delighted that the harder part is over. _I'm in._

I can feel her all around me, her muscles involuntarily squeezing me. Its intoxicating. I never want to leave. Her warmth travels through me.

"Did it hurt?" I ask her, giving her butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Only a little." She kisses my nose. "Just don't move right now."

We stay still, fitting like a puzzle.

"Oh my god!" Haruhi raises her voice a little.

"What?!" I nearly scream in a panic.

"I can feel your heartbeat." She whispers. My jaw drops. My perfect goddess squeezes my hand in joy. "Can you feel mine?"

I close my eyes and try to clear my head. It only takes me two seconds to notice. "Oh my God, I can!" I whisper excitedly, looking into her eyes. This is incredible! _Sex is amazing!_ We kiss passionately. I am eager to learn more about Haruhi's body. I can tell by our kiss that she's just as excited.

During the next hour, we help each other through our first sexual experience. I am as observant as can be, learning what she likes and how she likes it. I guide myself not only through what she tells me, but I watch for the smaller body movements. I watch her hips rise when I go all the way in. I hear her breath get less strained as we get a good pace going. I notice how she turns her head to the right and opens her eyes the teeniest bit to watch me when she's really into it. I feel her thighs want to close as we build up to her orgasm. She smiles the entire time, even if it's barely noticeable. Her fingertips caress whatever they can of mine, she likes to touch me. We didn't stray from the missionary position, facing each other the whole time. She came and told me she was tired. I lay down next to her, not even slightly bothered that I didn't get to come. It was perfect. She is perfect.

I am in love with Haruhi Fujioka. I was in love with her before tonight, but I am even more in love with her now.

I hold her. I kiss her face and her neck. She kisses my collarbone and my chest. Neither of us say anything for a while. I smell the top of her head before planting a big kiss on it. I can lie here forever. My arm might be going numb, but to hell with it! This is what ecstasy feels like. I dread the morning. The rain keeps falling. I didn't even notice if there was any thunder for the past hour or so. It's all so peaceful.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi whispers.

"Yes, my love?" I nuzzle her perfect neck.

"You're still...up…" She says with mild concern.

"That does not matter, my dear." I kiss her cheek. How sweet of her to think of me when she has already given me more than I could ever give her.

"Do you want me to… take care of it?" Haruhi looks up at me with her giant eyes. I love those eyes.

"It is not necessary, my sweet." I reassure her.

"I want to." She admits, burying her head in my chest. I can feel her hand travel down my chest, towards my stomach.

"Really?" I ask my beloved.

Haruhi nods.

We sit up, facing each other.

"Will... you... show me?" Haruhi is shy in asking.

I take her hand in mine and guide her towards me. We both help roll down the condom. It ends up in the trash can next to my bed. Again, I wrap my hand around hers and place it on my shaft.

Haruhi's mouth opens, letting out a soft gaps.

"What?" I am afraid she is disgusted by my body. I feel the need to apologize.

"It's warm!" She exclaims in disbelief before I can say sorry. "And kind of… what's the word…" She inadvertently begins to massage my flesh while looking for the right adjective, driving me crazy. "It's hard, but the skin is so soft… it doesn't make any sense."

I have never been told that my anatomy doesn't make sense. I don't know how to process this news.

She strokes me. Very slowly. Very lightly. Her delicate touch is new and exciting. I manage to get harder. Haruhi notices, closing the gap between her fingers. I guide her through it, helping her along. Nearing my orgasm, I lie back. Haruhi hovers over me. I ask if I can come on her. She says yes. I end up coming on her abdomen. She looks pleased with herself. I am beyond words. I pull her down onto my chest and hug her tight.

"Thank you." I manage to whisper.

We fall asleep.

I wake up before her. I cover her and watch her for a while. Her hair is tousled and her mouth is open and she is perfect. I decide to make her breakfast, but I don't want to leave her. Once hearing a loud snore, I get up and kiss her forehead. I put on some lounging clothes, careful to not make any noise.

My fridge is empty. Her fridge is empty. Well, time to go out. I leave her a note, hoping she won't wake from her deep sleep while I go to the farmer's market that assembles at the base of our building.

On my way out, I see Kyoya's apartment and remember that none of my happiness with Haruhi would have been possible had it not been for him. He even gave me the condoms! I should stop by and leave him a thank you note, surely he's not awake yet.

Tachibana lets me into Kyoya's apartment. I go to his hall table to write him a coupon for a favor. After what he has done for me, this is the least I can do. I'll do anything, no questions asked. I am not successful in being sneaky. As it turns out, Kyoya walked in on me as he came back from the gym. He's in a bad mood so I just put the coupon in his hand and left, giving him some advice on the way out, "Waking up so early isn't agreeing with you, you're not a morning person."

After buying breakfast and setting it up to eat, I go back into the room, take off my clothes and jump back into bed where the love of my life is still sleeping. My cold toes wake her up.

"Good morning." I sing.

"Gu 'orning…" My groggy goddess replies.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mhm"

"There's breakfast on the table."

Instantly, Haruhi's eyes open. She is now alert.

I help her out of bed, wrap her in a sleeping gown, and hold her hand all the way to the table. What a beautiful way to start the morning. We have a lively breakfast.

Yes, this is the person with whom I am meant to be. This is the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life. Haruhi Fujioka. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to my Chibiwawa who will never read this :)
> 
> For the record, Haruhi is 17, which is why I have to add an underage warning. 
> 
> There's not much to say except that ever since I reread OHSHC last May, I feel in love with the series again. This popped into my head as I kept trolling the internet for special chapters and extras. There's going to be two more installments to this, what I call The Boston Collection. So if you like this, look out for In The Red and Noel.


End file.
